


a floater

by nezstorm



Series: stealth mode ottering [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Creature Stiles, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Summer, Wereotter Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Stiles and the Pack having fun at the lake.





	a floater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



Pack days at the lake are by far Stiles’ favorite. They’ve only done this a few times, it was usually just Stiles, Jackson and Allison at the pool, splashing about and racing. But the lake at the northern end of the Preserve is one that Stiles practically grew up at, so to be here with his friends is really important to him now.

He used to come here with his parents every weekend, even before he could swim. His mom would drift around with him on her belly as his dad sat at the edge with a fishing rod and kept vigil. They’d do this so often, just him and mom in their otter forms playing in the water as his dad utterly failed at fishing, that the locals all knew not to bother the sheriff at that time.

But then Claudia got sick and then died, and they stopped coming to the lake. It just wasn’t the same without here there to play water tag with Stiles, or tug at the end of the fishing line to tease John. There was no one to hold Stiles’ paw as he floated in the middle of the lake.

After a while they started going there separately, but slowly they got back into the habit of doing it together. And although there’s a part of them that’ll forever be missing, Stiles thinks that this is okay too. Especially when Peter begins joining them as well.

It’s just Pack today, though Stiles thinks of getting Melissa and his dad, and Chris and Kira’s parents to come some day too.

Stiles is in the water now, has forgone shifting into an otter to be able to better play with the others, especially since Erica and Kira insisted on a few rounds of volleyball. Lydia and Derek are out on the sun, sunning themselves and watching the rest of them from behind their fancy sunglasses.

It’s not long before Stiles feels like taking a bit of a break. Peter pulled him out of water about half an hour ago, to slather some more sunscreen on him and to get him to eat a bit. And now it’s Stiles turn to drag Peter back into the lake because it’s high time to take a nap.

“Can’t I just stand here and hold your hand as you float?”

Stiles pouts at him in lieu of a real answer.

“Your tub is too small for us to nap together like this,” he crowds close against Peter, smoothes his hands down Peter’s arms and smiles coyly at him, “C’mon, nap with me now and later when we get back to your place later we’ll have more energy.”

It’s a cheap tactic and Stiles knows Peter is indulging him, but he still counts it as a win when Peter lets out a sigh of defeat.

Stiles kisses him sweetly in thanks and beckons the others to join too, as he lies down, drifting with little effort as he tangles his fingers with Peter’s.

He has Mason already reaching for his other hand, can see Erica using Boyd as a raft and swimming towards them, but then he sees Peter trying to float right next to him only to sink right under, pulling Stiles with.

Stiles is laughing as soon as he’s back above the surface and gets to see the sour expression on Peter’s face. Peter seems to take offence to Stiles’ reaction and wades back towards the shore without a word.

“No! Come back! You could try again!” Stiles proposes as he follows, still laughing a bit.

He catches up to Peter and jumps on his back, having Peter drag him with as he nuzzles against Peter’s wet skin.

“At least you’re safe in the tub?” he says, then promptly shifts into an otter and makes a run for it, Peter giving chase.

Much later, once Peter stopped sulking about being unable to float (though it took some kisses and promises of fun things to come), Stiles joins Erica and holds onto Boyd as they swim leisurely around the lake. Mason and Kira holding onto Stiles’ legs, the rest picking up volleyball again, with Lydia as their referee.

This, Stiles thinks as he notes Allison and Jackson racing right past their little raft, is how Pack days should always be.


End file.
